Rechargeable battery packs find use in many industrial applications due to their portability, dependability and low maintenance cost. A common usage of rechargeable battery packs is to power lamps mounted on hard hats worm by miners. Such cap lamps provide illumination in underground mine shafts. Cap lamps are well known in the mining equipment industry and provide illumination while the miner's hands remain free to perform tasks.
The battery pack is typically secured to the user's waist and electrical wiring delivers power from the battery pack to the lamp on the helmet. Normally, at the end of each working shift, the helmet and battery pack are removed by the miner and the battery pack is placed in a recharging device so that it is ready for use during a future shift. An example of such a cap lamp and rechargeable battery pack arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,458 to Lane.
Lithium-ion (Li-ion) batteries have a higher energy-to-weight ratio then any other commercially available rechargeable batteries. This makes them very desirable as a power source for portable devices, such as cap lamps. Most Li-ion battery packs, including those used to power mining cap lamps, must have a safety protection circuit to protect them from over-voltage, under-voltage and over-discharge conditions.
In addition, Li-ion battery packs often feature an electronic control module in series between the batteries and the cap lamp (or other load) to control operation of the battery pack. Such electronic control modules may include circuitry or a microprocessor that functions to provide an indication of a low battery, control battery charging and other functions. A need exists, however, for a low battery indicator that is easier to detect and that provides extended cap lamp operation so that a mine may be exited.
Electronic control modules may also cause a Li-ion battery pack to go into protection mode in the event of a short circuit. Such short circuits may be caused by, for example, worn parts in the cap lamp assembly or wires leading thereto. When the battery pack goes into protection mode, the cap lamp (or other load) is automatically turned off. Prior art designs require the user to manually turn the lamp off and then back on to reset the electronic control module or other circuitry and allow current to resume flow to the cap lamp after the short circuit condition is removed. An electronic control module that automatically turns the lamp (or other load) back on when the short circuit condition is removed is desirable.
A mine provides a very harsh atmosphere for equipment, including battery packs. The mine atmosphere contains an abundance of dirt, dust, coal particles and moisture. In addition, there is always the potential of a build-up of explosive gases in a mine. As a result, it is important to effectively seal a battery pack so that harmful elements can't reach the battery or the related wiring and circuitry inside. Furthermore, battery packs used in mines may suffer mechanical abuses during use as they are banged against machinery and rock, dropped and/or jostled as they ride on the user's waist. As a result, a need exists for a battery pack that can withstand shocks and vibrations.